


Invisible String

by AngstyBleuSkies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Reunion, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, M/M, Reunions, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, freshman move in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBleuSkies/pseuds/AngstyBleuSkies
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy haven't seen each other since they were ten years old. They meet again when Clarke is moving into her freshman year dorm and Bellamy is moving Octavia in.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is my first fic so please be kind! You can all thank @animmortalist for this fic and the angst, she gave me the prompt!
> 
> Come say hello on Tumblr, I am @angstybleuskies !

Clarke pulled up to her new dorm, shut off the GPS and looked out her window at the five-story brick building. It was brick, with windows set at regular intervals across the front. She could see people in a few of the windows, putting sheets on beds and hanging clothes in wardrobes. Dad's hauling clear plastic bins, mothers dragging overstuffed suitcases, and little brothers and sisters carrying backpacks with plush dragons or bears poking out the top were scattered around the front lawn.

She turned off her car and climbed out, unable to keep the smile from forming. She was finally at Ground University, the place she’d been dreaming with her dad since she was little. She touched the slightly oversized watch on her wrist, her smile turning wistful as a small wave of grief hit her. She closed her eyes breathing in the smell of teen spir-her eyes flashed open and she bit her cheek to contain her laugh. If her thoughts were getting that cliched that was a sign to stop dawdling and check in.

She walked up to one of the neon-shirt wearing residential assistants, a tall pretty girl with a name tag that said ‘Anya’. Anya nodded as Clarke approached and asked. “Hi, need some help?”

“Hi, where do I go to check in?”

“Check in is over there,” She pointed to the table with a short queue in front of it and three neon shirts seated with letter ranges on signs in front of them. Clarke nodded, gave a small smile and walked over. She could feel the excitement bubbling up in her. She was finally here.

. . . .

Bellamy sighed as he navigated the cars and families dispersed on the street but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He could see O bouncing in her seat, beaming as she turned her head around trying to take it all in. Bellamy glanced down at the directions he’d written out, turning in to the drive in front of Octavia’s soon to be dorm.

Bellamy turned off the car, looking to Octavia to see her already getting out, running up to one of the resident assistants scattered about in bright T-shirts. He shook his head but couldn’t keep the fond smile off his face. Octavia deserved this. She had always chafed under their overly strict mother, and after she’d died and been sent to live with a foster family for a year, she’d had a lot of rage. It had taken Bellamy forever to get set up in a job and get custody for his sister. She deserved to have something she was excited about.

“Bell!” Octavia skidded to a halt in front of him, her smile taking up her entire face. She grabbed his hand and began dragging him over to the queue where other students and families were gathered. “They said I need to check in and grab my key and then I can start taking things in. Bell I’m so excited to start classes and…”

Bellamy listened to his sister absentmindedly, taking in the campus. There were at least four blue-light emergency poles scattered in view of the dorm and from what he could see of the incoming freshman there were more girls than guys living in this dorm. The corner of his mouth lifted; those were two less things to worry about. He turned his attention forward back to his sister as he heard Octavia ask someone where they were from.

“Connecticut. I drove down by myself.” The blonde who had been in front of them in the queue was talking to Octavia. She was beautiful, with long blond curls and bright blue eyes. Those eyes snagged on something in his memory, like a word on the tip of his tongue. It slipped away as Bellamy’s gaze caught on the watch on her wrist, a frown forming as he realized it was the type of watch that would cost him more than he’d make in a month. He tuned in closer to their conversation.

“So, how’d you pick Ground?” Octavia was tying back her hair into a quick messy braid.

“My dad. This was his Alma mater. We talked about me going to school here since I was little.”

Bellamy couldn’t hold back the scoff. Here was another legacy brat getting into college because of daddy’s money. He turned as he felt a gaze boring into the side of his face. The blonde was glaring at him, her blue eyes crackling like blue flames. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Help you with something Princess?”

. . . . 

Clarke could feel the pissed off feeling growing in her chest. She crossed her arms, gazing up at the asshole behind the dark-haired girl Clarke had been speaking with. She had said hello when Clarke glanced back and caught her eye, skipping over their names and asking Clarke where she was from and if her family was here. When Clarke’s eye had snagged on the y’all guy next to her, she’d waved at him vaguely saying he was her older brother. He was hot, with bronze skin, dark curls, and eyes the color of cinnamon. There was something familiar about those eyes, but the feeling slipped away before she could catch it. Too bad his attitude ruined it. She could feel the dislike rolling off him in waves.

“Seems to me you’re the one with the problem. After all, you clearly had a comment on something I said?” Clarke raised one of her own eyebrows, not wavering from their stare down.

He smirked. “Not at all Princess.”

Clarke held back the flinch that nickname brought. She opened her mouth to respond when His sister tapped her arm pointing to where the Residential Counselor behind the A-G sign was smiling and waving.

Clarke gave the dark-haired girl a smile and a quick, “I’ll see you around,” before walking up. She filled out the form as the RA chattered at her about rules and what to do if she got lost or locked out. She could hear the two siblings behind her arguing.

“-the hell? You didn’t have to be rude. I was making a new friend,” She heard the girl with the unfortunate brother snap.

“You don’t need a friend like that O. Did you see her watch? Or hear her when she said her dad got her into this school?” He scoffed again. “She’s clearly another privileged brat here on Daddy’s dime.”

Clarke’s back stiffened and she could feel herself turn to ice as rage washed through her body. She gave a mechanical smile to the chipper RA handing her form and ID to the RA. She could still hear the siblings going back and forth but she wasn’t listening anymore. She focused on what the RA was saying, trying to keep her rage contained so she didn’t go off in front of her new classmates and their families. She took back her ID and key, not even turning to wave at, too afraid that seeing the asshole’s face would set her off.

. . . .

Bell had no idea why the nickname had slipped out. He was so careful not to use it, it had always been reserved for one person, someone he hadn’t seen in years. And back then it had always been used alongside happy laughter and wide smiles. He had no idea why this girl had caused him to slip. Maybe it was the hair or the eyes making him think of her. But it couldn’t be her, wherever she was, she would have already been as junior in college not this freshman brat.

Bell glanced at Octavia and frowned at the disappointment on her face as the blonde girl left without a goodbye. His gaze lingered on her as she walked up to a black BMW. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He’d called it. O didn’t need friends like that. He’d spent the last three years at this university as a janitor, watching a parade of privileged brats piss away an opportunity he could only dream of. He didn’t want someone like that getting Octavia into trouble.

Octavia didn’t even look at him as she checked in grabbing her key and storming back to their car. He rubbed the back of his neck knowing he’d have to deal with the silent treatment over the next few hours as they moved her in. Octavia had already grabbed her backpack and a duffel and Bellamy jogged to catch up as she started toward the dorm, clearly not waiting for him. He grabbed her duffel and plastic bin stuffed with various odds and ends and ran to catch up with her.

He followed her through the hallways full of overly emotional parents and excited freshman. They went up a flight of stairs to the third floor before walking down the hall a bit, stopping in front of room 102. The RA had tacked two tags to the bulletin board on the door. The door tags were shaped like stars, one said Octavia Blake. Bellamy was staring at the other.  
He’d not heard that name since he was nine. Clarke Griffin. His best friend until they had had to move away. It couldn’t be the same one, the chances were so unlikely. He felt a sense of foreboding start to grow in his stomach, but he couldn’t place why.

Octavia opened the door, pausing in the threshold. As Bellamy looked over Octavia’s shoulder, his gaze caught on the girl from outside, her eyes opened wide with surprise. 

“Princess…?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke try to fight the hope that the other is the person they've spent years waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends here is chapter 2! Thanks again so much to @annimortalist for beta reading and thank you to @changingthefairy-tale for helping me figure out he plot of this whole fic! You are both amazing!!

Clarke had been able to bring up her belongings in one trip. The box with her art supplies was on  
the desk she claimed. She’d shoved her single, XL duffel under one of the beds, her backpack on the  
chair. The furniture was pretty standard for a dorm. A desk with a shelf and a lamp built in, dresser and  
bed on each side of the room. A single window was set in the wall between the two desks. She’d  
immediately pulled up the blinds when she entered, letting the sunlight flood the room rather than  
flipping the fluorescents on. She stood in front of her belongings, deciding what to unpack first when she  
heard the lock click open behind her.

The door opened and her eyes widened in surprise. It was the girl from outside and her asshole  
brother. “Princess…?”

Clarke felt her rage from earlier well up but didn’t let it show physically. She smiled at the girl, a  
little bit pleased this was her roommate. She’d liked her when they were talking outside and after all her  
brother was just there to move her in, he wouldn’t be staying. The tiny brunette strode into the room,  
beaming at Clarke.

“Hello again…” She laughed. “I never got your name outside.”

“Clarke, I didn’t catch yours either.” Clarke’s eyes darted to Octavia’s brother who was still looking  
at her from the doorway. It wasn’t the disdain from outside, but rather shock. She switched her gaze  
back to the girl.

“I’m Octavia,” Octavia tossed her bag on the other bed before turning to her brother. “Bell, put  
that down so we can get the rest of the stuff.”

She felt her annoyance vanish as a hopeful bird began fluttering around her chest. Bell…. The  
name conjured up memories of playing pretend, trading books, of laughter and smiles. If this Bell was  
her Bellamy, if it was the same cheerful kid who’d walked home with her and helped her stand up to  
classroom bullies...

“Do you need any help?” Clarke asked, her eyes flashing toward ‘Bell’ again.

“No, I can manage by myself. O, you stay here and start unpacking.” Bell’s eyes met Clarke’s. He  
licked his lip before asking, his voice tentative, “Did you need any help getting the rest of your stuff?”  
Clarke shook her head. “No, this was everything. Thanks.”

Bell nodded before turning and heading out. Clarke glanced over at Octavia to see the other girl  
already unzipping her two duffels, clothes bursting out.

Clarke decided to do the same kneeling next to her duffle and dragging it forward. Whoever had  
set up the room had maximized space by placing the dresser under the bed. She glanced over at Octavia  
to see her pulling out tank tops in vivid colors, and cramming pairs of short shorts into the drawer.  
“How awesome is it that we’re rooming together! I’m so excited to start orientation!” Octavia was  
chattering away, the excitement pouring off her.

Clarke made an agreeing hum and unzipped her bag. She’d not brought much with her; jeans,  
Henley’s, and tank tops in dark, muted colors. She started placing her clothes in drawers, trying to  
process the last few minutes.

“I was so excited to graduate in June! My graduation was great, some kid did backflips across the  
stage to get his diploma.” Octavia’s voice had moved closer to where the wardrobes were. “Did anything  
happen at your graduation?”

“I actually graduated two years ago,” Clarke swallowed. “I deferred for two years.”  
“Oh…” Clarke could hear the hesitation enter Octavia’s voice.

“Family stuff.” Clarke said vaguely. She hoped Octavia would pick up on her reluctance to talk  
about it and not press.

“Fair. Do you— “A knock on the door interrupted Octavia’s question. Clarke sat back on her heels  
as Octavia moved to the door. Octavia opened it to reveal a massive guy, or rather man, in one of the  
neon staff tees. He had hair to his shoulders and a beard.

“Hey, I am Roan Winters, your Residential Assistant. I live in room 112, if you need help or are  
having difficulties adjusting.” He wasn’t smiling, but he didn’t seem unfriendly, but rather a bit bored.  
His speech seemed rehearsed, indicating he’d already given it a few times. “You have another two hours  
to finish unpacking or run an errand before you need to go to the common area to meet your  
orientation advisors. They’ll escort you to the events and talks.”

Octavia was beaming, nodding enthusiastically and biting her lip. “Got it, thanks,” her tone was  
definitely flirtatious. Clarke could tell she was interested in Roan and bit back a grin. Roan looked  
resigned as he glanced at Clarke, she had a feeling this had happened more than once today.  
“Bored of your job already?” Clarke raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“I think I’ll stick around, gives me a chance to meet some interesting people.” He smirked back  
and Clarke laughed. She wasn’t interested in him at all, but he’d be a chill RA.

Clarke nodded at him before turning back to her things, finishing tucking away her last pair of  
jeans. She heard the door shut and twisted to see Octavia leaning against the door, looking up at their  
ceiling before meeting Clarke’s eyes.

“I love college.”

Clarke couldn’t hold in her laughter.

The door shifted forward, jolting Octavia forward, and making her stumble a few steps. Clarke lost  
her balance as she succumbed to full belly laughs. Bellamy stood in the doorway, a large box in his arms  
as his eyes darted between Octavia who had regained her footing and Clarke who was literally rolling on  
the floor laughing.

“Well…glad to see you two getting along.” He smirked.

Clarke got her mirth under control and sat up, still grinning as she met Octavia’s laughing eyes.  
Bellamy moved into the room, setting the box on Octavia’s desk.

“O, what do you want me to start doing?” Bell was looking at his sister, but Clarke could see his  
eyes darting to her every few seconds.

Those cinnamon eyes. His dark curls and that smirk...so much matched. She was trying to get the  
hopeful bird in her chest to calm the fuck down. After all her Bellamy had been sweet, had held her hand  
when she fell and scraped her knee, had stolen chalk from the art room so she could draw during recess.  
This ‘Bell’ had been an asshole. And for that matter, his name might not even be Bellamy...

“Um, just put the protector and sheets on the mattress?” Octavia looked at her brother, catching  
him just as his eyes flitted toward Clarke. A large grin took over Octavia’s face. “Bell this is Clarke, Clarke  
this is my brother Bellamy.”

That hopeful bird in Clarke’s chest was flapping its wings as hard as it could. She wanted to ask  
him if he was the same boy, if he was her Bellamy, if he remembered her. But she held back. It had  
taken her years to stop waiting for Bellamy Blake to come back, and years longer to stop looking for him  
every time she went on a trip outside her hometown. She didn’t think she could handle the  
disappointment if it wasn’t her Bellamy Blake or the heartbreak if he didn’t remember her. So, she  
nodded and gave a small wave before ducking her head and moving to begin unpacking her art supplies.

….

Bellamy had exited the room and paused in the hallway, staring down at his empty hands. His  
chest felt like a bird was flying around, crashing into walls and starting gales. He closed his eyes and  
shook his head before heading outside. He unlocked the car and grabbed the last large box from the  
trunk.

He was almost positive it was Clarke, or Princess, as he’d always called her when they were kids.  
With her long blonde curls and big blue eyes, she’d always brought to mind figures like Sleeping Beauty  
or Cinderella, movies Octavia had forced him to watch dozens of times despite his attempts to get her to  
stick to the Iliad or other Greek and Roman myths.

The only thing that made him truly uncertain was the age, she shouldn’t have been in O’s class,  
she was his age. Even so, something in him was screaming that she was his Clarke. He thought about  
how he’d treated her and felt like an ass, that had not been the impression he’d wanted to leave on the  
girl he’d always thought of as his childhood best friend.

He shouldered his way into the building, lost in a cloud of thoughts and memories. Should he ask  
if she was his Clarke? If she remembered re-enacting Greek myths or sitting and reading together during  
free time? He was so out of it he nearly tipped over as he ran into a staff member, a large guy wearing a  
bright tee.

The guy caught his shoulder steadying him. “You alright?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Bellamy saw the door to Octavia’s and Clarke’s room settle closed and his gaze  
drew back to the man in front of him. “I’m just bringing up this last box to my sister.”

“Right well, I’ll let you do that.” He nodded and walked off. Bellamy glanced at him as he moved  
away and saw RESIDENTIAL ADVISOR in big letters on the back of his shirt. Bellamy held in a groan, now  
having a new worry for Octavia living in the dorms. He’d wanted her to live at home, but she’d begged  
for independence. And with the scholarships she’d earned and the discounted tuition she got for being  
related to a member of the university staff, they could afford it and she’d seemed so set on it he’d been  
unable to deny her. He made a mental note to check in on her more often than he’d planned, before  
shifting the box to one of his arms and opening the unlocked door to room 102.

He felt a slight resistance and saw he’d accidentally knocked Octavia forward a few steps while  
Clarke was on the ground, laughing as hard as she could. He stood in the doorway taking it in as Octavia  
regained her balance and Clarke tried to get her laughter under control.

A small smirk formed on his lips. “Well…glad to see you two getting along.”

Clarke sat up, still grinning at Octavia but no longer laughing as Bellamy entered the room, setting  
O’s last box on the empty desk.

“O, what do you want me to start doing?” He tried to keep his gaze on his sister, but his eyes  
kept glancing toward Clarke.

“Um, just put the protector and sheet on the mattress?” Octavia looked up and caught him  
watching Clarke, a large smile overtaking her face. “Bell this is Clarke, Clarke this is my brother Bellamy.”

Bellamy watched Clarke for any visible reaction, but she merely nodded and gave him a little wave  
before moving to unpack the box on her desk. He tried to reign in his disappointment. Part of him  
wanted to blurt out and ask her to confirm if it was, she was his Clarke, but another part of him was  
scared he was wrong, scared he was right, but she didn’t remember him. That for all these years she’d  
meant more to him than he had meant to her. If she was the same girl, her reaction didn’t give him  
much hope. That hopeful bird had settled into its nest in his heart.

He moved to begin putting the linens on O’s bed while O finished unpacking her clothes. She  
began chattering away, telling him what their RA had said and asking if he thought they could run the  
local store to grab snacks to keep in her room. Meanwhile, he kept glancing at Clarke, who was  
steadfastly not looking at him. She’d unpacked what seemed like endless art supplies, setting up cups  
with paintbrushes, pencils, and pens, a stack of sketchbooks and paint sets taking up the shelf and  
surface of her desk.

She was setting up her own bed now, the medium blue and grey sheets contrasting with the neon  
purple and blue theme Octavia had favored when picking out her things. It was a nice contrast though.  
Clarke unpacked the last of her things, a laptop being set on her desk, pinning up a few sketches to the  
wall above her desk. One of a couple that looked like they were her parents, one was a portrait of the  
man laughing, and another of a boy around their age grinning and making a move in a game of chess.

“Those are really good.” Bellamy sounded awkward to his own ears. Clarke glanced up at him,  
nodding and a grimace taking over her face. He licked his lips as he walked closer to the desks, deciding  
to start unpacking Octavia’s box of desk things. He could hear O behind him, hanging up posters on her  
side, being noticeably silent for the first time since they’d entered the room. “Um sorry, about earlier, I  
um, I could have handled that better.”

….

Clarke was surprised Bellamy had approached; he’d seemed content to glance at her while she’d  
unpacked her things. That hopeful bird had flown to its nest, half-heartedly pecking at the walls while  
she processed everything. She hoped it was him, she truly did. Bellamy had been that best friend you’re  
separated from as a kid, and still wonder about years later, the one you still look for even after a decade  
apart. She’d tried looking him up on social media a few times over the years, curious to see how he’d  
been, but her searches had never turned up anything. And now he was seemingly here, apologizing for  
being a judgmental asshole.

He might have been that boy that was her best friend as a kid, but she still wasn’t sure. And right  
now, he was still the guy who’d made assumptions and been a dick without ever talking to her. “You  
mean you could have not made snap judgement and been a dick?” She raised an eyebrow.

He grimaced but nodded, looking down at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck. “I am sorry. It  
wasn’t cool and uh, I like to start over again. Hi, I’m Bellamy Blake, Octavia’s older brother and  
occasional idiot.” He held out his hand.

Clarke tried to bite back her grin, but a small smile slipped out. She bit her lip, gripped his hand  
and nodded. “Clarke Griffin.” She watched his reaction to her last name, but he gave nothing away, the  
grin on his face just as likely to be the joy of remembrance or glee at having made nice.

“Well now that you two have worked your shit out, lets go to the store. I need snacks for when I  
stumble home drunk at two am.” Octavia threw an arm around Clarke’s neck, jolting her hand away  
from Bellamy’s warm grip.

Bellamy looked up at the ceiling and gave a long-suffering sigh. “O…”

“Kidding lighten up Bell. Clarke come on.” She tugged Clarke out the door, Bellamy trailing behind  
them.

They’d taken Clarke’s car. It was bigger and she needed to pick up general school supplies in  
addition to food. Bell had climbed into the back, letting the girls chat and bond. Octavia had told her she  
wanted to be a military historian, inspired by her years of martial arts classes and Bellamy’s influence.  
Clarke had shared she planned on a pre-med track with a minor in art.

When they entered the store, Octavia dragged her to the college section in the back, running her  
hands over the throw rugs and bean bag chairs on display. Bellamy trailed behind her, pushing their cart  
and shaking his head, a fond smile on his face. Clarke was in the school supplies section, loading her own  
cart with notebooks and folders and other various things she thought she might need.

When they got to the food Octavia went straight for the trail mix, but like the healthy kind that  
was all nuts and raisins. Clarke grimaced, grabbing a bag that was loaded with chocolate, catching Bellamy’s grin out of the corner of her eye. She shrugged and smirked, grabbing a box of chocolate filled  
granola bars for good measure. They proceeded down the aisles, grabbing chips, dried fruit, and sports  
drinks.

As they walked back toward the front, they passed the aisle with alcohol Clarke ducked into it,  
grabbing a bottle of wine and a corkscrew from one of those hanging displays. She grabbed a box of  
cider too, having a feeling O would want to celebrate their first night.

“I’m not buying alcohol for you guys.” Bellamy sounded pissed behind her and she glanced over  
her shoulder at him.

“Good thing I don’t need you to. Joys of being a 21-year-old freshman.” She smirked, registering  
the surprise on his face. And something else, something she couldn’t quite place. He cleared his throat  
and nodded, though he still looked a bit grumpy, his eyes darting to his sister.

He raised his eyes to the ceiling, this seemed to be a habit of his she’d noted, before glancing back  
at Clarke. “Just don’t let O get too drunk.”

Clarke grinned and patted him on the shoulder. “Somehow I don’t think she’s the one you need to  
worry about.”

He let out a laugh, grinning back. His cinnamon eyes twinkled as they met hers. “Yeah, guess I’ll  
need to keep an eye on you too.”

“Yeah maybe you do.”

…

It was her. It had to be. Her eyes like blue flames, those golden curls...and the final piece, she might  
have been a freshman but she was old enough to get herself beer. She was his Clarke, and god he hoped  
she remembered him.


End file.
